Lusine Moth
Lusine Moths are a peculiar insect companion thought to have originally come from the Jungle of Raza, though on a clear night, a person can see them flying all around the countryside near the Keep. They are well-known for their faint green glow that legends tell have helped lost travelers find their ways, though the magi who keep them often say that if these moths have ever led lost travelers, they must have done so by helping the wanderers remember the path. The power of these companions to recall lost memories is the main reason they are kept around the Keep, often helping older magi once their memories begin to fade. Keeping one of these companions around can not only improve the memory, but also repair it, if it is damaged. Specially-trained healers also recommend these companions for people who have experienced trauma or bouts of strong emotions, such as fear or anger, as Lusine Moths can help put a person’s mind at ease and help them recall times of happiness. In order to use their power, Lusine Moths must absorb sunlight, their wings changing color to reflect the amount of light available. Although these moths can use their abilities at any time, as long as they have absorbed enough light, their abilities are strongest at night, especially when the moon is present. Egg Something about this small egg reminds you of your childhood. Hatchling As soon as Lusine Moth caterpillars hatch, they turn around and consume their eggs for nutrients. Something in the eggshell provides them with the ability to absorb sunlight, a key part of their magical ability. As the day passes, they change color to reflect the amount of light they are absorbing, though it takes many years for them to effectively use this energy. While the adults can live entirely on the light of the sun and moon, the hatchlings spend most of their time eating, like ordinary caterpillars, and many unfortunate herbalist magi have come back to their rooms to find their term projects decimated by a hungry Lusine Moth caterpillar. Despite their remarkable appetites, these hatchlings are prized by the younger students prior to final exams; keeping a hatchling around while reading a long text allows the reader to remember more of the material. The abilities of these caterpillars are not as fine-tuned as those of the adults, however, so students using them as study-aids are cautioned about taking them to Remy's Inn, lest they should remember a funny story told around the fire better than the answers to questions on the tests. Adult When a Lusine Moth caterpillar has eaten its fill, it turns a deep red color and spins a cocoon. It may take as long as a year for one to emerge, but when they do, they are stunning creatures. They climb out of the cocoon in the morning, emerging a deep blue and clambering onto the nearest window sill to absorb the morning sun. As they do, their wings dry out and enlarge, turning from blue to yellow. Come nighttime, the Lusine Moths glow pale green and are capable of flight, illuminating the halls of the Keep in search of magi in need of their abilities. While many of the students keep Lusine Moth caterpillars around for studying, the adults are favored by older magi for their power to help a person recall lost memories. Elders finding their memory less sharp than it once was find themselves rejuvenated in the presence of these moths, in mind if not in body. For anyone feeling angry, sad, or afraid, these moths will come to resurrect clear memories of peace or joy to help ease the pain. It takes many years for Lusine Moths to master their abilities, but they are long-lived and may remain with a person as a companion for their entire life. Breeding Additional Information *No. 514 *Obtained from the Donation Shop (July/August 2014) *Released: 15th July, 2014 *Sprites: Jrap17 *Description: PKGriffin *Rotating Sprites: **blue - 6am-noon **yellow - noon-6pm **green - 6pm-6am Category:2014 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Rotating Sprite Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Insects Category:Moths